Hooks And Scales
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: So since my other fanfic Tears of Salt Water is coming to a close and the new season of Once Upon a Time is in Neverland I decided to write a new one based on...well it is totally different from my first one. I hope you like it! Rate and Review


Hook sighed as Neverland island came into view. He swore, the last time, that he would never return again. Too many bad memories were laid to rest here.

"We will have to go 'round to the other side to the other side of the island. The lost boys will catch us. They aren't particularly friendly." He said taking the Jolly Roger down "But don't be surprised if one or two find us."

The scared family only nodded in reply and Hook could see why. On the island the lost boys were gathered around a large fire in groups.

"Search party." He said "My guess is that your Henry has escaped."

"Thank God." Emma breathed

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet Deary. Without someone who knows the island he may just as well be dead."

"Gee thanks Mr. Gold." She spat

When they reached the shore the Charming (do you get my joke) family started shouting for Henry and ran up to where the trees touched the beach.

"BE QUIET!" Hook shouted "Do you want them to find us?"

"If it leads us to Henry, yes!" Emma and Snow said together continuing their search of the surrounding woods.

"Well keep you shirt on love." He said smirking "or not. I know someone who may be able to help us track him down."

They watched him in wonder as he easily made his way down a rugged path. He expertly pushed aside the thick foliage to a small clearing that contained only a large dead tree. He had just raised his hand to knock on the door when out of the shadows a blade pressed lightly against his throat. "State your name."

The figures face was hidden under a long hood that hung down in its face and the rest of its body was concealed by a loose green jacket and tight soft leather pants.

"Speak of the devil." He said turning slowly to face it "Hello Love."

"Killian?" the voice asked withdrawing the blade. He turned and hungrily pulled the figure towards him and gave it a breathtaking kiss.

The figure pulled back and pushed him away. Killian grinned as he watched the figure wipe its mouth furiously spitting and hissing under its breath. But his smile turned to a frown. "What's with the disguise love? You look like a lost boy. Come on take it off."

"Whoa, whoa wait a moment." Emma said walking towards the two "You know each other."

"Yes!" Hook said merrily

"Unfortunately." Said the other

"How?" she asked

"That is a long story and I'd rather not get into it." The voice said gruffly

"Okay later then." Emma relented not wanting to press her luck with the newcomer "Now who are you exactly?"

A ghost of a smirk appeared on the figures face and they reached back to the top of her head and pulled the hood back.

Everyone, besides Rumplestiltskin and Hook, gasped as long tendrils of fiery red hair tumbled down framing a heart shaped face, making her deep blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight, fish hooks poked into the flesh of her ears.

"Name's Ariel, now who are you?"

Ariel struggled against the net she was wrapped up in. her tail beating against the water furiously.

"Let me go you rats!" she screeched

"Shut up girly." The lost boys said dragging her into a tank filled with sea water "Pan will be very pleased to see we've caught him a mermaid. Especially one of King Triton's lovely daughters."

"When my father hears about this you will all be shark meat."

"At least I will get a pretty penny out of it." The boy taunted "besides he's in another world aint he?"

"I say we dry her out. The scales 'll make a nice armor for Pan."

Ariel blanched, now this wasn't good. There was a collected cheer and then a loud whistle. All the boys stopped and looked at the shore line. A pirate with messy black hair and beautiful eyes. Ariel felt the air leave her lungs as she took in the sight of him.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady mates." He said smiling "I'll be glad to take her off your hands for you if you would like."

"Not this time Jones we got something very valuable here!"

"More valuable than gold?" he asked holding up a bag full of jingling coins

Ariel rolled her eyes "Seriously Pirate, that's all you have got?"

"Yes Pirate. Even the mermaid knows her own worth." A boy said

"What if I gave you the gold and then this bag of gems right here?"

The boys looked intrigued, but they weren't stupid. "Let us see what's inside then we'll make a deal."

The boys gathered around the pirate . They talked in hushed voices and pointed at Ariel.

"I'm still her you know!" she grumbled

"Congratulations wench! You get to live another day."

"Oh gee thank you." She said sarcastically

"Watch it mermaid we didn't have to let you go."

"Now if you don't mind." He said "releasing her."

The lost boys chuckled and nodded "suit yourself."

They pushed the tank over sending Ariel down in the dirt with a stream of water. They all watched with mild fascination as Ariel's tail transformed in front of their eyes to two long silky legs. Ariel gasped as she tried to cover up whatever of her now naked body she could.

"I thought you said she was a mermaid?" Killian said "But her body transforms as though she were a siren."

"SO, do you not want her now?" the boy asked clutching his earnings greedily

"I did not say that mate." Killian said "But a siren is worth far less than a mermaid."

"WE struck a bargain Jones. Jones don't go against it!"

"Very well." He said shaking off his coat. Ariel gasped though nothing came out at the sight of his hook flash in the light. He wrapped it around her shoulders and bent down to her ear "Put your arms around my neck." Ariel shot him a glare and mouthed words to him. "Oh we can't speak on dry land! SO we really are a mermaid after all! Perfect."

Seeing that she would not be cooperating Killian put a hand on her back and cradled her ankles in his hook. Ariel tried to kick out when a sharp pain in her new legs. She looked down to see her knees bloodied with deep gashes in them. She screamed soundlessly at the lost boys as Killian took her away to the Jolly Roger.


End file.
